Craving You
by JayTheJinx
Summary: For the past 2 months Joshua Matthews has been in the same school as his niece. As much as he tries to avoid it, he feels this pull when it comes to his niece's Riley's best friend Maya. (Was a prompt sent to me on tumblr)


Josh loved Philadelphia, hell his older siblings grew up there. Though, he always felt a bit lonely; Morgan was there for part of his younger years and then she left for college and right after that she was gone with a great job and a new life. Eric would visit once in a while but he still missed the feeling of an older sibling around. They got it so why couldn't he? So, that's why he smiled when his parents said they were moving to New York. They had gotten the apartment right above Cory's apartment which was surprisingly still available until now.

The one downside with moving is being the new kid and not knowing much people other than Riley who happens to be your niece and her best friend, Maya. He should love to hang out with them but there was the magnificent age gap. He was a junior; they were freshman. That's all in the past now, he's been here for 2 months and he hasn't made one single friend in his grade.

"Lucas, we will not talk about this now." Joshua's ears perked up at the familiar voice of his young niece. He remembered her mentioning a Lucas in their last conversation. Lucas was her boyfriend and from the tone of her voice it didn't like that for long.

"But Riley…" His southern accent drawed out as Josh closed his locker quietly and turned the corner of the hallway. He saw Riley sitting beside a red haired boy, who he thought was Lucas. Beside the boy was Maya and some boy who looked like a Freshman Adonis. The boy had more muscle than him.

"Uncle Josh." Riley said seeing her uncle in the mere hallway. Maya's eyes looked away from Lucas' hands which she was currently sketching in a notepad.

"Hey"

"Hi." It was Maya who responded, her smile turned to a smirk suddenly. She was staring at him with the sudden lick of her lips.

"You must be Lucas, Riley's boyfriend?" He spoke toward the red-haired boy.

"Wow, I wish."

"Actually, that's me." Josh raised his eyebrows in confusion. He had to process this, his niece; his sweet, innocent niece was dating freshman Adonis.

"So, who are you?"

"Farkle…."

"Cool."

"So, we haven't seen you around?" Maya asked.

"I've been around."

"You should come around to the apartment later. We're all hanging out and Dad would love to see you."

"I'll check it out." He smiled and Riley hugged him.

Maya had handed her stuff to Lucas and got up to hug the Junior boy, tightly. They hugged each other tightly, it was longer than most hugs.

"You should come around later." She spoke softly into his ear

"I'll check it out." The hug lingered for a couple seconds and he smiled at the blonde girl and left.

Maya looked back at her friends and smirked at Riley. "Oh, boy."

/ That Night /

"I guess he had too much homework to come over." Riley said

"Honey, I'm not feeling so great right now. I guess I should head home." Maya said quiet sickly.

"If you're not feeling well then you should. I'll see you tomorrow." She pressed on as she handed Maya her stuff and showed her the door.

Maya waved back at Riley as she shut the door. Once the door was shut she made a u-turn towards the nearest fire exit. She climbed up the fire escape to the upper floor. Taking a risk she had opened the window and luckily it was Joshua's room.

"So, I guess checking it out means hibernating in your room doing nothing." Joshua turned his head towards the window with a surprised face. He was on his bed crossed legged, facing his tv playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Maya."

"I thought if I asked you, you would've at least come for an hour." She said climbing into his room, shutting the window.

"I had homework." Maya raised her eyebrow and got on the bed gently sitting behind him and smirks.

"Does this look like homework to you?" She leaned her head forward and looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"N-no." Josh stuttered while staring into her eyes.

They both wanted something from each other, well needed. Something the both wanted for the past year, ever since seeing each other that one christmas. They both leaned forward util both their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"You're a freshman."

"You're a junior."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't care."

"Me neither." With his last words he dropped the controller and pulled her face to his. They were kissing, he was kissing his niece's best friend and he liked it. He liked Maya, he always had. The kiss was soft at first but ow became passionate and rough before the both of them fell back onto the bed. They continued kissing as they did, he slowly moved on top of her and pulled away.

"I don't want you to worry Shawn."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that he's taking care of me for the week."

"Don't want to anger him." She laughed at his comment and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again as they both smiled. Shawn will understand.


End file.
